Xanadu
by Mephiles
Summary: A compilation of oneshots all concerned with Anemone and Dominic's relatonship with each other in different themed Lemons or Limes. Each oneshot will be its own story. RATED M!
1. In The Captains Chair

Mephiles: This is my first time writing a Lemon/Lime, the idea sort of just popped into my head and I always imagined that if any of the couples became seriously intimate Aneomone would make sure that she was first and had the most. It seemed to be in line with her particualr way of thinking, hence if anyone is slghtly out of character it would be Dominic, but his selfless devotion to Anemone makes it easy enough to explain. I remind sensitive readers that this is a light Lemon/Lime so don't read further if it makes you uncomfortable. As always revies and criticism is appreciated and wanted and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Theme: Chair

Timeline: After episode 50

* * *

"What you looking at?"

Dominic gave a startled jerk, whirling around like a hurricane, surprised to hear Anemone's small cornucopia of a voice, this late at night.

The curious little girl in question, somewhere between sixteen and seventeen years of age, stood with her hands clasped firmly on her hips, her dainty lips pursed quizzically as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow in his direction. She was dressed in her usual orange and white one piece dress, the one with an enormouly wide opening at the bottom, rather than the uniform she had taken to wearing after she joined the Izumo.

"The sky," He replied, pointing with one of his gloved hands to the sort of sky which forms the backdrop for so much bad literature. She gave him a curious glance, walking to stand next to him, as they both gazed out the enormous viewport located at the fore of the Super Izumo's command bridge.

An intimate silence lingered between the couple, the onboard lights basking the entire room in a soft neon glow, as they stared outwards. Eventually Anemone broke the silence, turning her dark lilac eyes towards him, an irreversibly agnostic look in them.

"But you can't see anything,"

And she was most definitely correct. Since the Izumo was now a renegade warship, not recognised by any form of legitimate authority, the need to remain covert was paramount. To this end, Jurgens had ordered a special night time protocol, in which all surveillance was done via radar and long range senses, whilst external lighting of any kind was deactivated. This made it impossible to, on dark and cloudy nights such as this one, see anything other than the vague shapes down below.

"I said I was looking at the sky, I never said I was seeing something," Dominic explained with a small half-grin, an all too familiar sight on his face, as he turned his own pale gray eyes towards her, a patient and understanding expression on his features.

Anemone seemed to briefly struggle with his words in her mind, a parade of different looks flashing over her features, first curious, quickly followed by confusion, then understanding, before finally she seemed to give up and gave her head a violent shake, throwing off all the looks until only a small sulk persevered on her face.

"That's just stupid," She pouted, folding her arms as she plopped her lovely sculpted rear (Dominic really couldn't help but notice) into one of the many chairs by the command consoles. Dominic felt his half-smile explode into a full-blown smile as Anemone gave a delightful little sniff, her pretty little bird-bone of a nose giving a visible jerk as she did so. A small laugh began to build itself up in the back of his throat as he watched her sulk, threatening to spool out from his mouth in a chuckle. He bit down on his lower lip, desperately trying to prevent his good humour from escaping, still wary of Anemone's volatile personality.

"What're you smiling like a dummy about," Anemone inquired, eyeing Dominic with a suspicious glint as he tried, fruitlessly, to hide his mirth by pulling his hat lower and lower over his face.

"I was just admiring your radiance," He said, giving up on trying to hide his grin, as he began to walk, taking up a standing position behind her chair.

"My radiance, huh?" Anemone asked in her 'big-enough-to-eat-you' voice, usually used to frighten off anyone stupid enough to make a move, as she returned her attention to the pitch-black sky over which the entire conversation had started.

Dominic merely smirked behind her back, easily able to detect the hidden innuendo buried in her voice; having been caught in a similar situation many times before. He gently placed his gloved hands on her shoulders, moving them down onto her arms in a slow movement, caressing her exposed skin as he did.

"Are you making fun of me?" Anemone asked, her fine lips forming into two long commas of disapproval.

Dominic withdrew his hands instantly as he felt her back straighten, and her body visibly stiffening, growing rigid. Another silence quickly emerged, but this one lacked any of the intimacy of its predecessor and was more awkward than compassionate. As if to assist the discomfort already growing in the room Anemone suddenly felt the tendrils of a distant headache begin to creep towards her.

"Dominic..." Anemone's breath caught in her throat long before she could finish her sentence as Dominic's now gloveless arms suddenly came from behind the chair and engulfed her in their presence, pinning her to the chair softly. She sighed wistfully as Dominic's hands began to move lower, circling around her waist with military like precision.

"How could I make fun of a Goddess?" Came Dominic's coy response, his voice B-flat with innuendo, his chin now resting gently on her bony shoulder, his face pressed close enough to hers that she could feel each and every one of his breaths, the hot air washing over her face, causing her skin to stand on end with goose bumps of anticipation.

The two remained in a state of semi-silence, Dominic's consistent breaths, steadily growing huskier, and Anemone's own sighs, keeping any true silence at bay for the moment.

"You know, you're lucky you've got such a smart mouth," Anemone tried to say bitterly, but the fact that all her hair follicles were standing on edge, or the fact that she was now actually preventing him from removing his own arms from around her waist, made Dominic doubt that the bitterness was sincere.

"Really it's nothing special," Dominic stammered uneasily, a bright red blush flooding his normally pale skin, as he tried to deflect her compliments. In response Anemone gave an irritated grunt, still frustrated by his insistently humble attitude, as she turned to face his cheek.

"Stop being retarded," She ordered sharply, cutting off the inevitable stream of annoying 'It's my fault, I'm sorry, please forgive me," which usually accompanied the terminally apologetic Dominic (Anemone still remembered the fact that Dominic had apologised for trying to rescue her whilst they plummeted to their doom), with a kiss to his cheek.

Dominic would have blushed furiously if he was not already doing so, he could feel as his heart melted like butter into toast, and offered up a silent prayer to whatever force had allowed him to feel that very same feeling every time he was with her. He squeezed her harder in gratitude, his now flushed face steadily returning to normal as he locked his eyes with her own. He felt like he could fall in love with her all over again, were he not already madly so.

"You know, my mouth has other talents as well," He informed Anemone with a voice dripping in ambiguity, a thin smile on his lips as he positioned them closer to her own. Anemone got the hint easy enough, and allowed her own little smirk to emerge.

"Not as good as mine though I bet," she said in mock superiority, pulling just out of reach of his own lips.

"I suppose there's only one way to really decide that," Dominic said and, both having lost patience with word games, they locked lips in a deep kiss.

The kiss was long, and Anemone's tongue was at its end, like a P.S. at the end of a love letter, full of passion and heady endearment. Feeling a bit abashed at letting Anemone do all the work, he let his own tongue sink deeper into her mouth, simultaneously manoeuvring her chair so that it now faced him, and placing his one hand gently on the back of her head, tangled amongst her bright, bubblegum pink hair, whilst his other hand began the slow and precarious journey of moving downwards.

The two continued to kiss passionately like this for some time, breaking off only to catch a quick breath and to keep themselves from fainting. The break didn't last long though, and neither were currently willing to settle for one or two kisses. So they kept on, their kisses growing ever more ravenous as they continued, each one trying to keep up with the other.

Anemone's kisses were loose, slightly unspecific, wandering from his lips to his nose, cheeks, forehead and even his neck, as if she wasn't quite sure where her mouth should be. In contrast Dominic seemed certain that his should remain plastered firmly on her lips, deep and long, and like any good officer he had a contingency plan currently working its way under her ridiculously wide skirt.

"Gotcha," he whispered slyly into one ear as he felt his fingers come into contact with what could only be the silken feel of Anemone's panties. He made sure of this by applying some additional pressure with his fingers, earning a surprised yelp from Anemone, already halfway through a senous kiss on his neck.

Dominic quickly changed his movement, and began to stroke Anemone's unmentionables with smooth and slow motions, whilst making certain to still keep his lips latched onto her own, keeping her occupied on both fronts.

"Dominic!" The gasp brought a strange thrill to Dominic, as his pink haired lover broke off her own kisses, leaving a chain of saliva leading from a wet spot on his neck to the tip of her lips. She stared out at him through bleary looking eyes, whatever sentiments were held within them being buried beneath a haze of pleasure, her hands moving to latch onto his arm, forcing him to make deeper and more deliberate movements.

"Dom-i-nic," Dominic felt his entire body shiver as she breathed his name out, enunciating every single syllable in a sensual whisper. Slowly she began to lean closer, the small goblets of spit which still quivered on her lip glittering mesmerizingly, drawing his own lips towards hers. He closed his eyes as they drew within a hairs breadth of each other. He waited for the inevitable touch of her fantastic mouth upon his own. Which is why when, all of a sudden, she leapt out of his arms, he found himself falling head first into the chair.

By the time he had recovered, Anemone had already crossed half the room, and was now comfortably spinning round and round in Captain Jurgens chair.

"Anemone?" Dominic gave vent to a disappointed question, a burning desire still unsatisfied deep within his...nether regions.

"I want you to do me in the Captains chair," she said, letting out a mischievous giggle as he approached her, she quickly began to spin the rotatable chair around, becoming a blur.

"Anemone I hardly think it's proper for us to copulate on Captain Jurgens command chair," Dominic voiced his reservations, his usual prudish manner returning now that the heated passion of before had subsided with Anemone's spontaneous departure.

"Silly we wouldn't be copulating, we'd be fucking!" Anemone said, as if Dominic had made some type of childish error in his logic.

"Their the same thing, Anemone," he explained for her own good, rolling his eyes at her sometimes dim awareness.

"I know, but copulating makes it sound like were robots, as if there's no emotion behind it, no love. When you say fuck, you mean it," Anemone said, braking herself with her bare feet as she turned to face her boyfriend, a rarely seen girlish smile on her face.

At the sight of that smile Dominic's reservations and complaints quickly vanished, his eyes softening as he treasured the moment, anything which could make Anemone smile like the child she really was, that could briefly restore the childhood so unfairly taken away from her, was worth any consequence in his opinion.

"Well if we're going to fuck, then it will be easier if we..." With both hands he quickly removed her one piece dress, pulling it up over her arms and throwing it to the side, it really wasn't necessary for what they were going to do next.

Dominic leaned in closer for another kiss, but was abruptly stopped by Anemone's protesting hands. He leaned back with a faint smile as she adopted yet another pout, something she did whenever he didn't do things her way.

"What now?" He asked in mock exasperation, drawing an irritated look from her before she replied.

"How come you didn't take off any of your clothes?"

"I did, my gloves remember," he told her, raising his hands with a wry grin.

"That's not the same and you know it Dominic," She protested, folding her arms, as she fixed him with a demanding glare. Dominic rolled his head, issuing a small sigh.

"I guess you're right," He relented, his hands moving towards his hat.

"I am?" She said, genuinely startled that he would give in so easily.

"Yep, so here," with a deft gesture he placed his hat softly on her head. Anemone's mouth became a small 'O' as she reached up to touch the hat that now rested on her head.

"There you go, I took your dress and gave you my hat, so we're even right?" Dominic said.

"Not right."

Dominic raised an eyebrow in question, as Anemone gave way to another fit of high-pitched giggles.

"This hat makes me a second Lieutenant, and you're just a private, and privates have to do what their Lieutenants order them to do, don't they?" It wasn't a question, it was a new game, and one Dominic was more than willing to play.

"On your knee's right now private," Anemone ordered with practiced coldness, pointing to a spot before her feet like an Empress, a haughty air about her, all offset by her playful smirk.

"Your wish is my command, mistress," He intoned as he obediently kneeled before her, his face just happening to be in line with her underwear. _'Black, who'd have guessed,'_

"I like that name, good soldier, now what to make you do next," She pondered aloud to herself, placing a finger on her lips in a contemplative gesture.

"Perhaps I could offer a suggestion, your worshipfulness," He said with a trademark half-smile.

"Well if you ask so nicely I'm powerless to resist," She told him with a syrup sweet smile. _'I wonder what Anemone would look like naked and covered in syrup?'_

With delicate hands he made a small and precise tear in her dark underwear, just large enough for his tongue, and right over his target, her...slit.

"Dominic are you sure?" Anemone's voice held the qualities of one deeply looking forward to what was coming next, but not sure if she was supposed to.

"Relax, my mouth is smart remember? Besides I won't hurt you, Goddess," the last word was said with just the right tone of compassion and desire so as to elicit a moan from the so-called 'Goddess'.

Anemone didn't see a need to argue any further and allowed herself to relax back into Captain Jurgens chair, awaiting her well-deserved prize.

* * *

If the old Dominic, the one who had used to serve under Colonel Dewey's every command, had been looking in on the scene, with Dominic's tongue mere inches from Anemone's waiting slit, it's anxiety apparent from the juices already beginning to pool out, he probably would have been repulsed. 

Indeed, looking back, he had always imagined his love making to be different, picturing a more romantic, candle lit affair, a far cry from the eroticism he found himself involved with now.

On further thought though, that entire idea had never been anything more than a duty. He was an officer, so he would fall in love, marry an attractive and influential woman, raise children and serve the state. The idea of a formal romance had never been his own; it had merely been another part of the ideal life he had been told he would live.

* * *

His tongue pressed into Anemone's warmness slowly, as he began the task of probing within it, ascertaining how to cause her the most pleasure. He could hear a few mumbled groans and moans from above, but he kept himself occupied on her vagina, a wetness beginning to spread out of it gradually.

* * *

On further analysis, he realized that he would trade any of his old dreams or fantasies for only a single night, or day, of love with Anemone. The eroticism that he had once thought of as crude and vulgar was now an expression, an expression of things that could not be voiced in words but only in actions, and more than a few moans and groans.

* * *

"Dominic!" She voiced her satisfaction in a loud moan; her head falling slightly back as she circled her legs around Dominic's back, drawing him deeper into her awaiting womanhood. 

He had found a sweet spot and quickly began stroking it repeatedly, violent quakes beginning to wrack her body in response.

"Oh yes! Dominic!" Her legs slackened, pleasure taking over her motor functions as she let vent to another series of primal grunts, her head lolling forward, her hair falling about her in a beautiful pink cascade.

"Dominic do I taste good? Am I delicious?" There was a desperate, almost pleading note to her voice, as if she had to have the answer, had to, absolutely had to.

"Your better than _Aqua Vitae_," Dominic told her in a murmured whisper, still eagerly poking inside of her, eliciting further cry's of appreciation from Anemone.

"Whats...ugh..._Aqua Vitae_?" She tried her best to ask, her brow furrowed in confusion, and her mouth open in pleasure.

"Water of Life," Dominic wasn't sure if her next scream of joy was in response to his eager tongue or comment, either way though he didn't really mind, as long as she enjoyed it.

Dominic raised his eyes, glimpsing her face for a brief moment.

* * *

Sex only went so far, and fantasies were only so much fun. Sex was an action, not necessarily any emotion in it. But this, what he did now, was not done because it made him feel good, although he wasn't about to complain about that **particular **fringe benefit. So why did he do it? What made it different from sex?

* * *

"Dominic I'm going to come! Oh God I'm gonna gush right out!" Anemone's words floated through Dominic's mind, a dazed expression on his face as he pulled out slightly, his tongue and mouth still moist with bits of her own substance. 

"Don't worry, I'll take it all, I won't let a single drop spill," His promise was a soft whispered word, as he looked up at her with pale eyes, within those eyes there was no room for anyone else but her.

* * *

That was it that was where the whole crux of the matter lay, that was what made sex into love. 

Dominic didn't do it to ease his erection, and Anemone didn't do it so that she could come like an explosion. Rather the opposite was true, Dominic did it so that Anemone could come on him like a waterfall, and she did it so that Dominic could fill her up with affection. They did it for each other and not for themselves. Hence love.

* * *

"Aaah!" With one final and exultant cry she came, her back arching in the chair like a cat, her eyes crossing as her lids shut themselves, her entire body seemed to rise, tensing up momentarily before everything sagged, everything relaxed and she felt like she could just melt into his mouth right then. 

Dominic fought down his gag reflex with the same determination he had used to fly his shuttle into the command core, slurping everywhere at once with his tongue as Anemone's life fluids flowed around him. He wouldn't break his promise, not now, not ever, not to her.

She lay exhausted like this for a while, her mind too tired to wander why he had stopped or even register that he had stopped in the first place.

"Dominic," even her voice was too exhausted to be anything beyond a whisper, her lids felt heavy and leaden and she was only able to open them halfway, turning her neck slightly to catch a glimpse of her lover.

Dominic now rested with his own head in her lap, his back moving gently as he breathed in and out. Anemone couldn't help but feel a sudden protectiveness overcome her, knowledge that he was hers and hers alone, and she was going to make sure that he stayed that way. She gently placed her hands upon his back, stroking him slowly as she smiled benevolently down on him.

Slowly, but with inevitable determination he rose his head until his own pointed nose was in line with hers, own lips on the same level as hers, own eyes locked with hers. Anemone let out a little giggle as he pressed his nose to hers.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a wry smile. Anemone reached out a finger and stroked it across his cheek, before putting it in front of his eyes, the end glistening.

"You're still soaking wet," she said with a little giggle. Dominic smiled, engulfing her entire finger in his mouth and suckling it gently for a while.

"That's because you're delicious," he gave by way of explanation.

"Let me taste," she murmured with what could only be a sexy look, leaning her face towards his. Dominic let out a wistful sigh, closing his eyes as he felt Anemone's cold tongue begin to flit across his face delightfully, lapping up any and all excrement still remaining. It was a good end to the night, Dominic thought to himself as he curled Anemone in his arms, bringing her form next to hers, touching his forehead to hers. It was a perfect moment.

"Am I interrupting?" The question was obviously snide and rhetorical, the type of questions usually asked by the Izumo's Vice-Captain, Maria Schneider.

"Shit!" That, of course, was Anemone's response, as she quickly hid behind the Captains chair, hurriedly trying to get re-dressed at the same time.

Dominic was slightly less tactful.

"We...I...mean...that...it...well?" Maria's smirk merely continued to grow deeper as she watched the flustered Dominic attempt to stammer out a reason as to what they were doing in Jurgens chair, his words accompanied by equally erratic gestures. Maria raised one hand, quickly silencing Dominic.

"I understand that as a young and loving couple you two feel the need to...engage in each other's company, and the interior of a renegade battleship is not exactly an ideal place to spend a honeymoon, but you must be prepared to accept consequences when you act recklessly,"

"Consequences?" Anemone asked derisively as she walked out from behind the chair, fully dressed once again.

"I think an apology is in order,"

* * *

Jurgens sank gratefully into his command chair, all day his crew had been giving him funny looks, and making strange noises behind his back. Maria had been the worst, at some points he had almost been sure she was laughing at him not to mention he hadn't seen Dominic or Anemone once, although he had a good idea why. But now that he was in his chair it would all be fine, except for that smell, where was it coming from? 

"Excuse me Captain, I have two crew members who I believe have something to say to you," Jurgens turned his attention towards his Vice-Captain, before turning it to a thoroughly embarrassed and awkward looking Dominic and Anemone, both pointedly avoiding his eyes.

"Well what is it?" Jurgens asked good-naturedly. Secretly he had always felt like a bit of a godfather to the otherwise unsupported and connected couple, after all, almost all their time together had been spent onboard his ship.

"Well Captain we sorta..." Dominic began, his sentence dying down softly in his throat.

"Sorta what?" Jurgens inquired, growing slightly confused. Dominic was a model officer; he couldn't recall him ever actually doing something morally questionable onboard.

"What Dominic means is that we..." Anemone's reply to died away as Jurgens turned his stair towards her.

"Means what?" Jurgens inquired growing concerned by their evasiveness.

"We sorta..."

"Kinda..."

"Out with it already!" Jurgens bellowed, now thoroughly annoyed.

"We kinda, sorta, perhaps made out in you chair," The room erupted into a gale of laughter as Dominic went red, hanging his head in shame as the crew continued to laugh and laugh.

"You...fucked in my chair?" Jurgens voice was soft and disbelieving, almost lost amidst the crews howls and chortles. The entire crew had been aware of it? They had let him sit there even though they knew? This was obviously Maria's way of getting back at him for smoking on the bridge.

"No nothing like that, we copulated," Anemone reassured him with an innocent smile, as if this made it all better.

Jurgens felt a twitch in his one eye. He had to find the two of them a hobby, or pretty soon there'd be no clean equipment left on board.

* * *

Mephiles: I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Also, if you want to I'm working on another Eureka Seven Fan Fiction called Aperture, it is a work in progress so feel free to review it if you like. Thank You For Reading 


	2. Stars

Mephiles: Hello everyone, here is the next little oneshot, I hope you enjoy this one and once again ask that you try to find the time to drop off a review. As always critical and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I would like thank everyone who already reviewed for your support, it is appreciated:

Reffer Lift: Thank you for your support I'm glad you enjoyed it.

NUMA-WAFFLE: Thank you very much

shiga shime: Thank you for your review, it is greatly appreciated and I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I will point out that though I understand you want them to ride the emotion and have less analysing you must remember that it was written mainly from Dominic's perspective and he is analytical by nature, it is true that Anemone would not analyse so much, nor would Renton or Eureka.

Perentie Fan: Thank you very much for ponting out that litle bt about the kisses, I'll try not to make tha mistake in future, your response is highly valued and I'm glad you enjoyed it, this has of course been written because this scene was the one you asked for so hopefully it is more to your liking. I would like to point out though that though Anemone is a highly aggressive individual I belive you are thinking more in context of her pre Episode 48 self, before she admitted her love. Consider her behaviour in Episodes 48-50, you may see that the aggression and irritation is almost non-exsistent, in fact she seemes to be rather considerate and sensitive to those around her, perhaps still abrasive, but no longer borderline psychotic. I agree that any sexual experiences she has before episode 48, which I will write next, will be aggressive and demanding, reflecting her selfish desire to be satisfied rather than enjoying it as an expression of love, but anything after is more likely, in my opinion, to be gentler since she is truly trying to show compassion rather than, what aggression indicates, a pure and primal instinct to merely please her own body before his, defeating the emotion behind it. But if your looking for aggression just ait for the next chapter.

Player Zero: Thanks alot! I hope this anwsers your question and I agree Anemone X Dominic forever, Anemonic!

Beezleboss: Well now you know, thanks for the review and I honestly didn't know I had it in me either, but I guess I'm just full of surprises.

* * *

Theme: Stars

Timeline: After Episode 50

Note: I must give credit to NUMA-WAFFLE, he gave me the idea for this at a recent get together

* * *

"Sugoi!" Anemone exclaimed as she gazed upwards at the sky in wonder, an almost childlike glint of astonishment in her lilac irises. Night time had come and thrown a blanket of darkness about the planet, and the moon hung like some luminescent pearl in the sky, shining with a pale glow, the silhouette of a heart and the names of Renton and Eureka still clearly visible upon on its pockmarked surface. Although Anemone found the moon breathtaking, she wasn't about to admit it out loud, especially since it was Eureka's name on it, and it was a different object which had goaded such a rare exclamation from the normally caustic girl.

"Are you trying to tell me you've never even seen stars before?" Her boyfriend, or, as she preferred to say, lover, asked from close beside her, his usually fussy and controlled voice filled with no small degree of amusement as he slipped a hand over her shoulders and unto her waist affectionately, pulling her delicately formed frame next to his own, as he gave her a, rare, playful smile.

"Don't be stupid," she chastised with a roll of her eyes, giving him a light whack on the leg with one hand, prompting an abashed smile from him as a small blush crept warily onto his features, before turning her attention back to the stars. By now she had learnt to ignore his almost constant embarrassment and awkwardness.

"I've just...never seen so many in one place," She whispered, to her own surprise, awed by the beauty of the scene.

The young couple sat alone in silence upon a similarly isolated and quiet hill, the area around them completely deserted except for a green bike and a pink/purple tent, occupation one fat and sleepy badger, at the bottom of the hill. Before them the night sky seemed to stretch on and on forever, like a vast ocean of ink, broken by the thousands of tiny pinpricks of light from the numerous stars.

"How can there be so many?" Anemone asked to no-one in particular, still gaping wide-mouthed at the sheer majesty of the scene before her. She had never seen so many little starts in her life. The few times she could recall actually seeing them, usually onboard the Ginga or Izumo, there had never been to many to see. She had always wondered why people spoke about stars so magically, when she herself couldn't quite grasp what was so spectacular about them, just a few dots of light in an otherwise bleak and uncompromising sky, suited only for use in sad metaphors. But she had to admit that right now, she felt that she could sort of understand where those people were coming from.

"When you're in a city or an urbanised area you don't see all the stars, most of them are blocked out by fumes and other forms of pollution, out here, in a place devoid of industry, the light from the stars reaches us far easier, so we see more of them. But it's not like there are different amount of stars at different places in the world, their always everywhere," Dominic explained at length, his eyes fixed on the silvery lights he was describing, his voice radiating with the depth Anemone had come to expect from him.

"That's silly, if they're always there than how come we don't see them when the sun comes up?" Anemone asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow curiously as she posed the inquiry to her 'know-it-all' partner.

Ever since the two had departed from the Super Izumo, choosing to rather try and live a normal, or at least as normal as they could, life, Anemone had come to several important realisations. One of these was that she actually knew very little about the world she was living in, this was a sad side effect of the fact that Dewey only really taught her how to pilot a KLF and kill other people. Wishing to rectify this wrong she had soon taken to pestering Dominic over each and every small detail of information he had, ranging from the trivial to the critical. The problem came in when she refused to believe him, something that, as he pointed out, happened far more often than her believing him. It wasn't that she meant to it was just...things were a little hard to swallow after a lifetime spent sheltered by Dewey from almost everything.

She knew Dominic didn't think of it as her doubting him, and he would generally humour her scepticism, much to her gratitude. Besides it wasn't her fault that she couldn't understand half of what he said, he used far too many long and unnecessary words and concepts, it was just too confusing.

Dominic turned away from the sky with a half-smile, a common expression of his, as his gray eyes shone with a mirthful light and he answered her question.

"We don't see them because the sun is to bright, when it comes up it blots out all the other lights, but just because we can't see them doesn't mean that they don't exist," he said, his dark brown fringe, several long strands of it hanging over his face, swaying gently to and fro in the cold breeze which blew across the mostly barren landscape.

Anemone wasn't quite convinced, but the intensity of his stare gave her a new idea, something much more fun than just plain old stargazing. She nuzzled his neck playfully, giving it a wet kiss at the same time, smirking to herself as he suddenly jerked uncomfortably, taken aback as always by her abruptness, giving a small quiver, before she felt him relax, and loosening his grip on her. Anemone didn't bother to give him time to react, and quickly began to move upwards from his neck to his ear, marking her progress with her tongue, as she licked her way steadily upwards. Dominic sighed wistfully as he allowed himself to relax, leaning back as Anemone guided him with her hands till both were lying flat on their backs, and she began to nibble coyly on his ear.

"Anemone?" It was more hopeful than questioning, and Anemone pulled back from his ear, suppressing a giggle, while simultaneously hoisting herself up into a sitting position and cocking her head to one side, the fancy arrangement of her hair, similar to when she had gone to the New Year's ball, prevented it from falling into her face.

"Sugoi," Dominic whispered suddenly, reaching out a hand and placing it on her cheek. Anemone, grateful for the gesture of compassion, pressed his hand onto her cheek with her own free hand, closing her eyes as she did so. She enjoyed the warm feeling she got from being so close to another person, it was a feeling which, until recently, she had only been able to get from a badger. Now that she had it from another person though...

She quickly moved herself across him, straddling his waist with hers, her pelvis over his as she gave a little giggle, anticipating what was to come. Dominic gave a blissful groan as Anemone gave his pelvis a bit of a push with her own hips, giving way to yet another set of giggles. She slowly moved her lips to his, watching as his expression gradually changed from embarrassment to excitement until it was a strange, but very cute, mixture of the two.

"Anemone," she closed her eyes as he whispered her name softly, planting a gentle kiss unto his lips, her mouth open and her tongue probing. Dominic's lips quickly parted, allowing her tongue free access into his own mouth, and the two allowed it to grow from gentle to passionate. Anemone allowed the kiss to go on for bit longer, relishing the feeling of their lips and tongues joint, and making sure that Dominic got really in to it, before pulling away suddenly, like an unexpected ellipsis half-way through a sentence. Dominic tried vainly to follow her upwards, still hungry, in a metaphorical sense, for more, but Anemone made sure to keep him from moving too far up and his head dropped backwards shortly. Anemone stifled a set of satisfied giggles, as she gazed down at the now perplexed looking Dominic, a dazed and confused sort of expression on his face as he stared upwards at Anemone.

She smiled coyly down at him, and slowly moved her hands through her pink hair, making sure to push her own form outwards, although in curves she might of had, as well as her own small breasts, pert and ready were completely invisible beneath the unflattering military uniform, leaving everything to the imagination, which, in Dominic's opinion was far more enticing than leaving nothing to the imagination. She quickly undid any and all clasps on her hair, allowing it to fall about her on all sides. She cocked her head, allowing part of her hair to drape over her face as she moved her own hands towards the sizable lump already evident below his belt. Dominic rolled his eyes upwards, quickly becoming aware of what her plan was, although this did nothing to stop him from groaning out loud once she began to slowly massage the lump through his pants.

Anemone continued on like this for a short while, using her fingers to press delicately against his erection, pushing it in and out rhythmically, gaining more than a few moans of pleasure from Dominic. She couldn't help but giggle to herself as she did so, listening appreciatively as Dominic gasped her name out, closing his eyes as he allowed Anemone to have her way. He always allowed her to have her way, what more could any girl ask for? Anemone could not have been more delighted.

She threw her hair back out of her face with a brisk movement of her head, her hands abandoning their position, drawing a disappointed sigh from Dominic, who hoisted himself unto his elbows to find out why she had stopped, only to see her slide sinuously lower down his body, before bringing her face straight into his, by now, very eager looking crotch, at least if size was any judge. She cooed, a noise Dominic had never thought he would hear from the former pilot of theEND in delight, as much for his sake as her own, as she admired the size of her boyfriend's...equipment.

"Anemone what are you doing-"Dominic's question got lodged in his throat, the look of consternation on his brow rapidly melting into one of euphoria, a beet red blush forcing itself unto his cheeks as he allowed himself to flop back down to the ground, his elbows buckling below him. Anemone had by now buried her face into his groin area; nuzzling it with all the passion she had nuzzled his neck, making soft noises to accompany her cuddling, like some adorable little animal snuggling against its mate.

"Ane-mon-e...I...I...think, uh I think...maybe...we...we," Dominic stuttered almost incoherently, trying to speak through gasps, whilst still blushing like he was on fire, attempting to keep his eyes focused on Anemone. Anemone raised her head, staring Dominic in the eye, her eyes drawn narrow in suspicion as she drew her mouth into a disapproving frown. Dominic gave an enormous sigh, somewhere between relief and disappointment, as Anemone sat down cross-legged, folding her arms defensively, leaving his genitals alone.

"You don't want me to?" Her voice dripped acid, her eyes staring out icicles, reminding Dominic suddenly of all her, painfully, memorable fits. He quickly pulled himself up, waving his hands in front of himself wildly, as he apologised, a panicked sort of look in his eyes.

"No...no, that's not...it's not what I meant, I just think?" Dominic was interrupted as Anemone pounced forward again, needing no further explanation, her eloquent fingers fiddling rapidly with his belt buckle as she tried to get his pants off.

"Anemone!" Dominic protested, trying to pull away from Anemone's prying hands, his face lighting up like a candle, as he tried to get up.

"Just hold still," Anemone insisted, trying her best to strip his pants off whilst still keeping him pinned, an annoyed look on her face.

"But?" Dominic said, anxiously gazing down as Anemone continued her efforts.

"Stop making such a fuss, you just said that you don't have a problem with it. There!" She gave a satisfied grin as the buckle came off with a metallic 'plop' and she discarded it into the darkness, grabbing both sides of his pants as she prepared to pull them off.

"Stop, please, listen," Dominic blurted out, nervously getting to his feet now that Anemone had stopped pinning him.

"Dominic!" Anemone said irritably, holding onto his pants as he stood up, causing them to slide down to about his knees, exposing his underwear. Anemone paused as she looked at it. In her moment of hesitation, Dominic let out a strangled sort of cry, clutching his pants back up and holding them in place, his face having become the backdrop to yet another blush.

"Stop being so stupid," Anemone ordered, standing up to half his height as she once again tried to pull down his pants.

'Anemone just pay attention for a moment," Dominic tried to reason in a flustered voice, backing off rapidly as he attempted to preserve his pants.

"Dominic!"

"Anemone!"

The two continued on like this for a while, as Anemone attempted to fruitlessly strip Dominic, and he attempted to, also fruitlessly, get her to stop trying. Eventually, annoyed by his objections and feeling as if the mood of the entire situation had already been lost, Anemone plopped down onto the soil, screwing her face up into a sulk, and looking pointedly away from Dominic, who breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Fine, be a prude," Anemone snapped at him, sticking out her tongue

"Anemone it's not that I'm being a prude," Dominic attempted to reassure her, moving his hands to place them on her shoulders, but quickly remembering that they were already serving a different purpose and he quickly caught his pants before they fell down.

"What then, huh? Tired of me already?" She snapped viciously, folding her arms in front of her.

"What? No! Never! I would never get tired of you; you know that, I love you!" Dominic bent down, leaving his pants to fall to the floor as he gripped Anemone, causing her to face him, and he stared into his eyes. A tense silence followed and the two stared for a bit longer, the unbearable silence dragging on and on.

"Then what is it?" Anemone asked her voice like acetone.

"It's well, um," Dominic looked nervously to the side, an abashed look creeping on to his face. Anemone raised a curious eyebrow.

"There are rocks and things on the floor and well, if we start...you know," He made a few hand gestures to accompany his words, awkward as always when discussing their, intimate moments.

"And well, I'm the one on the floor, so I'll...I mean that my back will...Ouch!" Dominic looked back at her with a wary grin.

"That's it," Anemone said, an astonished look on her face, as she realised what he had been getting at.

"Well, yeah...I mean, I think something bit me...like a scorpion or something..." Dominic's words pewtered out as Anemone gave him a blank stare. Dominic winced, waiting for some or other caustic reprimand.

"That, is so stupid, why didn't you say so?" Anemone gripped her sides as she began to laugh, a high-pitched noise, and Dominic couldn't help but join in, although he did think to himself _'I was trying to,' _first.

"Alright let's go," Anemone said, dusting herself off as she got up, leaving Dominic to stare after her in confusion.

"Where?"

"The tent, duh? We can finish this on a sleeping bag, unless that's also too hard for your back," she explained, giving him a playful wink.

* * *

"Dominic, hurry up," Anemone complained, her clothes dumped to one side of the tent, as she lay naked beneath one of the purple sleeping bags she had forced Dominic to buy, the purple synthetic material draping over her, revealing all the intimacies of her form.

"Alright, alright I'm on my way, geez, "Dominic replied, fumbling as he discarded the last few items of his clothing into a neat and organised pile on his side of the tent. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, still very awkward and unaccustomed to the idea of sleeping completely naked, even if it did have considerable benefits.

"Alright, move over," Dominic told her, bending down to his knees as he prepared to move in next to his girlfriend, sparing a quick glance to the happily snoring pile of fur that was Gulliver, to make sure he was still sound asleep.

"How about...no," Anemone said, smirking as she grabbed the edges of the sleeping bag away from Dominic, drawing them tight around her nude body to prevent him from getting in, amongst other things.

Dominic took a while to respond; momentarily distracted by the way the blanket formed a lovely silhouette around her firm breasts. He shook himself awake, a fiery blush beginning to, irritatingly; settle in again around his cheeks.

"Come on Anemone," Dominic whined, too tired to argue with her.

"Make me," She told him coyly, drawing it tighter about herself, before resting her neck back against the canvas of the tent, like an audience expecting a show.

Dominic sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. _'I knew I shouldn't have listened to her and only bought one blanket for us, why didn't I see the innuendo,' _He berated himself mentally, palming his head as he thought of a way to handle the situation quickly, and with no more embarrassment. His sensitive, or prudish as most people unjustly called them, sensibilities couldn't take much more of Anemone's unique nature.

Dominic slid his body over Anemone's own, slowly moving himself next to her, rubbing against her blanketed form. The blush had already taken over his face by the time he got to Anemone's face, and she could tell that he was feeling nervous about the situation. There were many credits she felt she could give him, and many more which she would give him regardless, but romantic was not one of them, and his grasp of foreplay was most disappointing. Still Anemone couldn't help but feel a swell of pity for the handsome young man as he struggled to find a way to entice his own girlfriend out of her sheets.

With this in mind she quickly rolled herself over so that they were literally face to face, their noses squashed against each others as she moved her lips to his, giving him a wet and open mouthed kiss which he returned in kind. Anemone knew from experience that when Dominic took things slowly, he took things very slowly; this was because as soon as he started thinking about the things he would become extremely self-conscious and timid, and it would take something very significant to goad him into action. She had found that the best way to counter this was to keep his body occupied, so that he was too absorbed in the physical action, and planning what he would do next, to even consider getting embarrassed.

His arms quickly folded across her back, moving down to rest on her rear, pulling her closer towards him as Anemone initiated another, more voracious kiss. With a quick movement, she was able to roll him over onto his back, laughing inside her head as she remembered what had come of that last time. The sleeping bag fell down as she raised herself up, draping down to her haunches, leaving her equally exposed. The two stared at each other for a brief second, both their breathing having become husky, a slight twitch beginning to develop in her body, like a craving for something she knew was coming. Instinctually she moved her tongue over her lips, and the two remained lost in each other for an eternal second, all other things momentarily gone, as if time itself had frozen. Then Anemone took the plunge.

By the time their next kiss ended Dominic had already reversed their positions, and the blanket had been tossed to the side, completely forgotten, her clit now exposed to view as she coyly sunk her own fingers into it, moistening it, whilst beckoning with her free hand for Dominic to come full it up. Dominic allowed himself to be lured in, his own hands now sliding in conjunction with his genitals towards her slit, feeling duty-bound to fulfil her eager request. She removed her now wet hand from her clit, making room for Dominic inside, bringing the fingers in front of his face and offering it to his mouth, giggling as he eagerly sucked them, her other hand slowly slipping about the girth of his member, bringing it steadily closer to her open and awaiting clitoris, keeping it on line and eliciting a grateful moan from Dominic. Inches from inserting himself he suddenly stopped, bracing himself with his knees, foiling Anemone's attempts to drag his member into her.

"Are you ready?" His question was soft and gentle, like the feel of his hands as they gently caressed her awaiting clitoris, one or two fingers slipping in, moving up and down inside of her, gently stroking her, causing her pussy to itch with desire. He quickly stopped, pulling out, preparing her for what was to come. Anemone gave a small gasp, her hand clenching and falling momentarily limp, as he dipped his fingers into her, and she took a deep breath as she nodded up at him, closing her eyes and waiting.

She soon felt the precarious tip of his very stiff and hard feeling cock, slowly sink in, moving a bit around the edge, as if it was probing some alien environment, making sure of everything, touching everywhere within her, by now, moist clitoris. She suppressed a shudder as he slowly began to insert himself, making sure that she felt him every single inch of the way, his member sliding forward through her steadily, liquid beginning to flow around it, lubricating its path. It was a pleasurable agony, an expectant ecstasy, and she had to grit her own teeth to stop herself from moaning out loud, something she refused to do just yet, he had to work to get that.

"I love you," He whispered tenderly into her ear, bringing his lips down to kiss her softly on the cheek, his eyes full of warmth. Even though he had said it many times before, several times a day in fact, Anemone found that she would never ever get tired of hearing him say it, so she gratefully responded by slipping her own arms around his back, drawing him deeper into her, unable to stand his slow procedure any longer. Dominic allowed her to pull him in deep, gasping out loudly as he reached his own maximum depth. She moved her arms up, leaving his back and travelling to his neck, pulling his face down into her breasts, smothering them as she rested her own face on top of his head, blowing a few loose strands of his hair out of her mouth.

By now he had begun to move rhythmically inside of her, sliding back and forth with slow but deliberate movements, growing firmer all the while. Anemone smiled blissfully as he continued to thrust, massaging his face into her chest with her hands, a blissful little smile on her face, as she heard him groan from below her. _'This is the best,'_

Anemone allowed her eyes to roll upwards as he came closer and closer to his limit. _'One, two, three,' _she counted in her head, already aware of what Dominic could and could not do. Dominic came, bursting out inside of her, his load shooting away and subsiding into her, and it wasn't long before Anemone followed his lead and also began coming. Both of them shook violently as their bodies were wracked by convulsions, their forms twisting together intimately. She pushed down with her hands, trying to force him deeper than he already was, than he physically could, almost suffocating him against her own skin, letting out a sort of guttural cry as she almost rammed her full weight against him in an attempt to get the feeling even deeper, stopping only as her eyes crossed, the world spinning around the two of them, her arms suddenly falling numb to her sides. Their moans and groans soon melted together into one loud ecstatic cry, lasting for some time, until both had come to the very last drop.

Anemone allowed her head to loll backwards, panting softly as the passion finally ebbed away, leaving her spent and exhausted. She risked a glance along her body, Dominic's naked form still lying across her own, his face now situated between her breasts, dazed eyes staring out sleepily as he mouthed some inaudible words. She smiled reaching out with one hand to place it benevolently on top of his head as his eyelids dropped into a half sleep.

She turned herself a bit, gently sliding him off and onto the tent floor, where he lay, growing deeper and deeper into slumber. _'So cute,' _she thought, ruffling the dark hair on his sleeping head, slowly drawing the pink blanket over his form, before snuggling up against him in the dark, nuzzling her face into his, breathing deeply of his scent and her own, now lingering throughout the entire tent.

"Goodnight," she gave him a rapid kiss on the check before closing her own eyes and drifting off to dream land reluctantly. After all, no dream was as good as this, at least in her not-so-humble opinion.

* * *

Mephiles: That is all until next time, I hope you enjoyed it and ask humbly that you review it, thank you! 


	3. Jam

Mephiles: Sorry for taking so long, but I've been very busy with school work. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please feel free to leave me a review to comment or criticise on my work, it will be appreciated. Also, since my inspiration for these comes from random ideas, if you have any requests as to what you would like Dominic and Anemone to get up to in their future exploits, please feel free to leave me a review in which you can say what you would like to see happen between the two. I hope you enjoy reading thios fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Theme: First Times (Within the chronology of Xanadu this is Dominic and Anemone's first time together)

* * *

**JAM**

'_Peace and quiet at last,' _Dominic sighed gratefully as he pressed the' next button' on his data slate, bringing up a new page, with a quick movement from his stylus. The data slate contained a copied version of a local newspaper, filled with stories both sensational and trivial.

He sat calmly within an open area of the base, the large transparent windows which dominated the entire roof revealing the bright blue sky, dotted with white cloud formations, like cotton candy adrift at sea. The room itself was vast but almost completely empty, with only two small doors, one leading out to the rest of the base, and the other leading to the pilot of _theEND's _personal chambers_,_ Anemone's chambers. Dominic had set up a long chair, and was lounging back in it lazily, his white uniform immaculate, and his hat resting on a small table to the side of him, the only piece of furniture in the room.

It was one of his rare days off, emphasis on rare. Ever since he had become part of the Ageha Plan, and pretty much become the Colonel's right hand man, he rarely got any room for a break, he was almost always busy delivering some or other message, monitoring some or other event, or dealing with another one of Anemone's temper tantrums, and he couldn't even remember the last time that he had just sat down to read some news, rather than create the news for the Colonels purpose.

Silently he mouthed a thank you to Charles and Ray Beams, the former Aces of the SOF 2nd Mobile Squadron. Ever since the Colonel had moved control of the Gekkostate crisis over to them, Dominic's workload, and indeed even Anemone's, had rapidly diminished, leading to such rare occasions as these where the Colonel would be gracious enough to allow him a rest.

He reached over to the small table beside him and gently picked up a cup of tea, tendrils of steam still rising from it. He took a small sip, savouring the flavour, as much as he savoured the tranquillity around him. It was a refreshing change from the roar of weapons or the screaming, tearing, bawling voice of Anemone demanding or whining.

All in all it was a pretty good day, better than any he could remember recently. He turned back to his data slate, his eyes coming to rest on a headline which read 'Debacle at Gianas'. Of course such tranquillity could never truly last.

"Dominic!"

Dominic gave an exasperated sigh, unsurprised by the outburst. He knew it was coming; it had already been an hour since she'd last called for him, demanding he bring her a whole crate full of strawberry jam, and it was bound to happen eventually. He gave a quiet groan, turning his eyes to the door from which Anemone's muffled whine had come.

"What is it?" He called back, absentmindedly clicking on the heading to bring up more information on the topic.

"I need help,"

On any normal day, at the sound of those rare words, Dominic would have already bounded to the door, knocked aside and stood panting, asking what was wrong. Usually this would be greeted by a snide or disinterested Anemone, cradling Gulliver, asking him 'Gulliver smells stinky, give him a bath!' or 'I'm hungry, make me food, and don't forget the jam, me and Gulliver love jam,' and even 'Ooh Dominic! Gulliver had a tummy accident, chocolate thunder dont'cha know, clean it up won't you,' Dominic shuddered at the very thought of those moments.

But today, it was so tranquil, so peaceful; he really just didn't feel like moving, even if he did care for her, perhaps a bit more than was proper for a supervisor, supposed to monitor and record her activities.

"Well come in here and I'll help you," He replied, reading through several passages describing what appeared to be a military engagement within the _'Sea of Rainbow Clouds,'_

"I can't,"

Now Dominic was alarmed, the few times he had refused to comply too her wishes (or, more accurately, obey her every whim) she would respond with a furious shriek accompanied by a fusillade of hateful words and a flurry of blows. Her murderous moods were something he had, from close physical experience, come to be wary of.

"What's the matter?" Dominic's data slate was left forgotten on the chair and his hat was firmly back on his head as he approached the door leading to Anemone's room, a look of deep consternation on his face.

"It's kinda embarrassing,"

Dominic paused before the door, his hand hesitating over the knob. _'Embarrassing?' _he thought to himself, thoroughly perplexed, he had never known Anemone to be embarrassed over anything.

"What is it Anemone?" He asked her, concern clear in his voice. There was a long pause before she responded, and he could hear an uncomfortable rustling from behind the door.

"Promise you won't laugh?" There was a strangely pleading tone to the voice, an alien trait in the either disturbingly psychotic or silkily sinister countenance she usually wore about herself like a cloak.

"You know I would never laugh at you," He told her gently, placing one hand on the door, his concern changing to compassion.

"Promise!"

She instructed sternly, and he rolled his head as he reluctantly obeyed.

"I promise,"

"Promise what?"

Dominic took a step away from the door, a sterner look on his face, irritated by her immature antics.

"Just open the door Anemone,"

Silence. Was he to stern? Had he been a little to mean? Dominic suddenly found himself flushed with a wave of guilt and he hurriedly tried to conceive a proper apology, however he was interrupted in his endeavour, as the door suddenly began to creak open hesitantly, as if afraid to reveal what was behind it.

"Oh my God!" Dominic said openly, staring wide eyed at the small frame of Anemone as she stepped through the now open door. He knew he shouldn't of stared, knew it was impolite, but really, he just couldn't help himself.

The modified girl was dressed as usual, with her one piece costume with orange stripes, and her hair held in check by a long golden hair band, hanging long on all sides of her face; her small but delicately shaped form lacked the curve and definition of older women, but carried about it a youthful beauty. Normally Dominic would keep his leaden eyes frozen to her dark lilac ones as a point of courtesy, today though he found himself quite incapable of doing such a task.

It wasn't that she was dressed differently, or that her hair was different, rather it was that almost every square inch of her was glistening with thick strawberry coloured goo, sticky and moist, it hung on her body, clinging to her as it slowly crawled down her skin, leaving oozy trails across her entire form. Red goblets stained her dress, whilst faint traces of it hung in her hair like a highlight, standing out violently amongst her bright pink hair.

Dominic would have liked to be able to say that the sight revolted him, or it looked disgusting, or perhaps just plain freaked him out. Unfortunately all he found he could do was notice in excruciating detail how lovely her exposed and pale skin looked as it glistened with stickiness, or the way her hair seemed to have a shinier sheen to it, and her lips had a permanent and adorable red stain to them, like a natural lipstick. It was a bit strange he knew, but the concept of her covered in...Whatever, all of a sudden didn't seem as unappetising as it sounded. What Dominic found, to his great distaste, was that he could honestly call the sight arousing, and, no matter how much he might have wanted to argue the point, his body, unfortunately, was unconvinced.

"What?" Dominic reached out his gloved hands to wipe off a smear of goo, bringing it closer to his face for an inspection of its constituency.

"Jam?"

"Strawberry Jam," Anemone pointedly corrected him, her small lips cracking into a superior smile even through all the, by now, hardened jam residue.

"Anemone, how on earth did you get this right?" Dominic asked, completely stunned by his charge's...unusual appearance.

"That doesn't matter, just fix it already!" She snapped demandingly, trying her best to fold her unbelievably sticky arms, her pretty little face attempting desperately to screw itself up into a ferocious snarl, the type that would, normally, cow even the Horseman of the Apocalypse; however with all the jam it just looked like her face was having a spasm of some sort. Dominic, knowing all too well what any type of dispute would inevitably lead to when she was in one of these moods, and actually rather fond of the fact that he hadn't been punched once today, decided to place his own survival before his curiosity, and did not inquire as to how she got so sticky...not that he really minded.

However, now that he had managed to establish that fact, came the all too awkward matter of finding a way to separate her petite form from the sandwich topping. Dominic took a deep gulp, hesitantly attempting to find the least troublesome solution as he ran through several different scenarios in his mind.

"Al...Right, I...I...think we...we should...maybe we...what I mean is?" Dominic babbled, mainly incoherently, as he tried to wrap his mind around the rather uncomfortable situation whilst simultaneously trying to find a way to wrap his hands around the rather...dare he say it? Sticky situation.

For the most part though his 'help' mainly consisted of fidgeting erratically whilst his mouth opened and closed rapidly, but no words came out, his mind having been disconnected by the sheer shock of Anemone covered in sticky, moist, wet, red, juicy strawberry jam. He couldn't help but feel like a self-conscious sixteen year old, and a warm, embarrassed sort of heat soon threatened to take over his face as he lowered his eyes, trying to desperately pry them away from the lovely Anemone, who had now begun to fidget fruitlessly at one of the strap's of her dress, causing him to suddenly wonder, much to his chagrin, if any of the jam had gotten underneath her dress, and whether or not he would have to... Dominic decided it was best to stop that particular train of thought in its tracks.

'_Get a hold of yourself Dominic!' _He curtly reminded himself, clenching his fists in order to vent his...frustration. He couldn't go around ogling an innocent, little girl...perhaps innocent was a bit of a stretch of the imagination, but still. He gave his head a last small shake and turned resolutely to face her, ignoring the way her dress, now sticking almost completely to her body, revealed, perfectly he might add, the two pert little breasts which rose up from her otherwise small chest, like proud little bastions. Dominic gave a mental wince at his horrible use of analogy.

"Dominic, it's really sticky! Do something!" Anemone demanded, stomping her foot down forcefully, whilst levelling another glare at her caretaker. Dominic blanched a bit before her stare, taking an involuntary step backwards as he did so.

"Yeah but I...don't know what to do Anemone," he mumbled abashedly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"This isn't exactly a situation I'm trained to handle, you know?" Dominic hazarded, trying his level best not to set off the metaphorical time bomb already ticking inside of her.

"Idiot! Just get this damn dress off me already," she ordered, whilst simultaneously trying her best to chew through the straps of her dress, which seemed to refuse to pry loose from her body. Dominic felt an awkward and uncomfortable sensation slowly begin to crawl like some enormous caterpillar from his stomach up into his throat, as he watched the young girl nip and bite at her own dress, clearly irritated.

Dominic felt like he could just lie down and die from embarrassment, whilst another, smaller and far more insidious side of him began to hold a little celebration in his head, and he was having difficulty shutting it up. He slowly walked up to her, emphasis on the slow, his hands hovering in the air, mere millimetres from her dress, his fingers moving, as his hands opened and closed over thin air, clenching nothingness. He tried to will them closer, but they got no nearer than that. As usual he found himself incapable of doing what he really wished he could be doing right now.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anemone's tone was beginning to grow less haughty and more furious; the snarl she had been having so much difficulty to form was now finally starting to set in properly.

Spurred into action by her sudden anger he grabbed a hold of both her straps, making sure to turn her to face him, and wrenched forcefully, expecting to hear an elastic sort of tearing noise as the straps broke free and the dress crumpled down. Unfortunately, for him that is, he heard an altogether different and far more bone chilling sound.

"Ouch!" Anemone yelled, lashing out with the spiked end of her high heeled shoes, catching Dominic in the stomach with a clumsy kick, as she flailed about, shrieking painfully. Dominic doubled over, all the air having been kicked out of his lungs by Anemone, and a nasty sort of dull pain building up where she had hit him. _'Clearly the jam is a bit too sticky for that to work,' _he observed to himself dryly, slowly rising to his feet again.

"Dominic," Anemone glowered darkly, approaching him with a surrounding air of foreboding, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she advanced. Dominic winced, offering a meek smile in appeasement, to no avail. Anemone raised her fist high above her head, no doubt making ready to strike, and Dominic instinctively raised his own arms to shield himself from the blow, turning his head sideways.

There was a sharp intake of breath, Dominic steeled himself for the worst, and then...

"Dominic," Anemone spoke in a quiet and firm voice, causing him to lower his arms and stare quizzically.

"Dominic, get this dress off me NOW!" Then the punch came.

* * *

Dominic tenderly rubbed the big blue bruise which had formed on his cheek, a testament of Anemone's anger. He winced slightly, resting his head against the currently closed door which connected Anemone's room to her bathroom.

From behind the door he could still hear the running of water. Dominic closed his eyes, trying to figure out how on earth Anemone could have ended up smeared in jam.

Perhaps, he imagined, she had poured all the jam into one big container and spilt it over herself, or maybe even poured it all into a bath and tried to...well bathe in it. Dominic shook his head, dispelling them as foolish notions, far too mundane for Anemone. But then what could it be?

Dominic's meanderings were interrupted by a sudden realisation, and he quickly opened his eyes and scanned the surrounding room. _'Where is Gulliver'?_

The sound of water ceased, and Dominic turned to face the door, just as he heard Anemone's voice come through it.

"Dominic it's full, what now?"

"Now you bath Anemone,"

"Why?"

"Moisture should help soften the residue and cause it to eventually slough off,"

"But that will take forever,"

"Then use the soap to scrub it off," Dominic explained, exasperated.

A long silence followed, and Dominic waited diligently on the other side of the door for Anemone to finish, still trying to think where on earth Gulliver had got to, or how Anemone had gotten so sticky. _'Maybe...maybe she purposefully smeared herself just to get into this situation,' _part of him thought, as he suddenly conjured up the mental image of a sultry Anemone strewn across her bed, slowly opening each container jam and using her fingers to rub it all over herself. _'No way, Anemone would never do something like that, what would she gain from it?' _Dominic reassured himself.

"Dominic?"

"Yes?" His voice carried a definite tone of exasperation and resignation.

"I can't reach,"

"..." It took Dominic a few dumbstruck seconds to realise exactly what she meant.

"Dominic?"

"Yes?" Dominic was secretly surprised that Anemone was still being so calm; normally she exploded at even the slightest infractions or failures.

"Help,"

"How?"

"How do you think idiot, open up the door and come scrub my back for me, idiot," _'There it is,'_ Dominic thought to himself, as he heard Anemone's inevitable temper break.

Dominic felt a blush on his features as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. _'She wants me to...' _the thought died there. Dominic opened his mouth, attempting to protest, but the only sound that came out was a strangled sort of gasp.

"Dominic, Now!" Anemone ordered harshly from behind the door.

Dominic took a deep breath, his hand hovering nervously over the handle to the bathroom door, unsure of what exactly his next action should be. On the one hand he had to remember propriety, and he was pretty confident that helping a young girl take a bath was not proper behaviour for a junior officer like him. But on the other hand, she had commanded him to, and technically it was his duty to facilitate her needs. In light of that there was only really one option.

Dominic made sure to keep his eyes downcast as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. The room was already thick with steam, so much so that Dominic could feel himself getting rapidly warmer beneath his encompassing uniform, and he quickly began to perspire.

To ensure that his eyes didn't rove anywhere they weren't meant to, he made sure to study the floor intently. The floor was sloshed with water, and two damp and used towels lay strewn on it, pink smudges evidencing where Anemone had attempted to use them to rid her of her irritation.

"Hurry up and get over here, idiot," Anemone snapped from somewhere in the room, her words emphasised by a sudden jet of water splashing onto the floor in front of him. Dominic deftly stepped over it, and began to make his way vaguely in the direction of her voice, all the time calling upon every single ounce of self control and discipline he had to keep his eyes focused downwards.

"Dummy, how are you going to help if you're looking at the floor?" Another stream of water came splashing by and Dominic only narrowly managed to avoid it from splattering onto him. He grits his teeth, biting back the remarks forming in his throat, reminding himself to stay calm. The heat was really starting to get to him, and he could feel his shirt clinging to his moist back, beads of sweat now trailing down his forehead. Internally he was itching to get out of his now stifling and sweltering clothes, but propriety once again stopped him from doing so, he would just have to endure it.

"Idiot! Look up already," This time Dominic was not fast enough to avoid the accompanying spray of water, and he couldn't help but instinctively look up and in the direction of it as it splashed across his already damp shirt. Too late did he realise his mistake, and gathered the composure necessary to blush ashamedly. Too his immense shock, and slight disappointment, Anemone was not indecent.

She sat fully clothed in the large bath, the water overflowing and drenching everything about it, and only then did Dominic realise that obviously she wouldn't have taken her clothes off yet as that would have required her to first remove all of the jam. He felt really stupid about that.

"Well don't just stand there gawking at me, get in and help already," Anemone ordered irritably, clawing absent minded at the front of her dress. Dominic took a deep gulp to steady himself, his eyes focused on Anemone's little hand trying to tug her dress lower and lower down her chest.

Dominic slowly approached the bath, the heat rising from it causing him to feel faint, his cheeks burning not just with embarrassment but with actual warmth.

"Now hurry up and get out of those clothes," She demanded imperiously, her hand now trying futilely to scrub off the sticky jam on her back.

"Huh?" Was all that Dominic was able to say, His eyes suddenly darting up to meet Anemone's own eye's with a vacant expression of his own. Water splashed about wildly in all directions as Anemone moved forward in one swift and fluid motion, her wet hand shooting out and grabbing Dominic by the collar of his uniform, drawing his face close to hers, a wicked look in her eyes.

"You're going to get in this bath with me, and scrub my back clean for me! Got it!" Anemone snarled threateningly into Dominic's face, her hot breath wafting over him.

Dominic attempted to string together a coherent sentence, but found himself failing miserably, so he merely nodded timidly instead, accepting her demands without arguement.

* * *

Dominic heaved a muted sigh as he gently lowered himself into the steaming hot bathwater, for decencies sake he had his boxers on, although it had been a long and arduous argument to get that one past Anemone.

He turned to face Anemone, who had already turned her back to him and was motioning towards her dress straps with her hands. Dominic gripped the soap tightly, clenching his teeth as he took a moment to consider what exactly it was he was about to do. _'Am I really going to...?' _But what choice did he have? If he were to refuse he would only end up hurt, not to mention she looked so uncomfortable, he couldn't leave her like that, could he?

"Dominic! Would you just do it already, stop being such a pain!" She sternly commanded, splashing the water around her furiously.

"Alright, just hold very still," Dominic advised through gritted teeth, steeling himself for what he knew was to come. With a steady hand he placed the soap on the offending area and paused. Then paused some more. Then some more, until eventually it stopped being a pause and was more like a complete stop.

"Dominic!" Anemone warned her voice low and threatening, with a suddenly renewed sense of urgency Dominic began to scrub. He tried to do his best to do so in a simultaneously gentle and yet thorough manner, and ended up doing neither, as he awkwardly tried to rub the jam off of her body.

The problem was, that as soon as he began to get anywhere, he would freeze up and begin scrubbing elsewhere, suddenly aware of the fact that once he finished her dress was likely to be torn off and, despite how promising he knew that sounded, he also knew that propriety wouldn't allow it. _'Curse you propriety,' _he mentally cursed.

The two continued on like this for a while until eventually, satisfied that he had done quite enough, he asked her to turn around so that he could continue on her front. He instantly regretted this decision as he found himself face to face with a very cute looking pink-haired girl, her clothes sagging down across her shoulders thanks in part to his efforts and the warm water, her face flushed a bright red, her hair matted with sweat, beads of it still dangling down like crystal, her long locks draping across her face like a fringe.

'_Control Dominic, remember control!' _he reminded himself, half-heartedly. He began to scrub along her shoulders, doing his level best not to peek down her now very loose chest piece, and failing miserably. Every now and then he would catch a little glimpse of bosom, or a small pinkish dot, and berate himself for it, only to repeat the action after about five seconds; he was finally broken from his reverie by Anemone.

"Not like that, you're doing it all wrong," She chided, exasperatedly, rolling her eyes as she pouted.

"Then you show me how," Dominic retorted, offering her the soap with both his hands. Anemone smiled, moving her hands forward to accept the soap and then...

"What?"

Before Dominic knew what was happening, Anemone had already grabbed both his hands, soap included, and was using him to scrub her chest clean, coming dangerously close to sinking beneath her top.

"Anemone what are you doing?" Dominic asked indignantly, making failed attempts at wriggling his hands out of her own, and squirming uncomfortably as the girl continued to scrub away with reckless abandon.

"I'm cleaning myself idiot," She retorted, unimpressed by his protests.

"No Anemone I..."

"Just stop squirming so much Dominic,"

"But?"

"Not now!"

"Anemone!"

"Dominic!"

There was a pop noise as Dominic's hands finally came free of Anemone's ones and he quickly moved backwards, sending water sloshing over the sides in the process. When the water finally settled, leaving Dominic on his knees staring at Anemone, who was now busy, staring curiously down her wet top, Dominic suddenly realised where the soap had gone. _'Oh no! What are the odds?' _

"Dominic! Get this slippery thing out right now," Rather than giving Dominic time to resist she seized his one arm in her own, and, rather unceremoniously, thrust it down her top, straight into her bosom. Dominic would have liked to be able to say that he resisted as much as he could, but that her strange strength seemed to overpower him. He would have liked to say that, but the truth was that all he could really do was mouth words which never actually formed, as the girl of his dreams, literally, used his hands to search for a small block of soap amongst her breasts.

When she finally did find something squishy and slippery, and tested it out with Dominic's hand, squeezing hard, it wasn't the soap.

Two things happened very quickly then, one was the Anemone let out an adorable little squeal, adorable in Dominic's opinion, and let go of his arm, leaving it to rest between her two breasts, the other, and far more humiliating one, in Dominic's opinion, was the fact the a strange white substance was beginning to spool through his loosened boxer shorts.

"Dominic?" Anemone asked, hesitant, her eyes widening to the size of saucer pools as she saw something that she had only ever heard about from complicated books on the body and talks with Dewey when Dominic wasn't listening.

"Did you just cum in my bath?"

How to answer that question? In Dominic's case, he really didn't have an option, and responded as he usually did to Anemone. Honestly.

"Yes,"

"You bastard! You dick!" Anemone shrieked as she threw herself unto Dominic, trying to force his head under the water with her hands, compeletly oblivious to the fact that one of her straps had broken and her dress was now coming loose. Dominic closed his eyes as he felt his head go under, he writhed for a bit, before finally getting free from her grip and surfacing again, taking a deep breath as he prepared for the inevitable.

"I'm going to drown you!" Anemone shrieked, grabbing his head with both her hands and submerging it again. Dominic once more patiently waited for his limit before he escaped from her grasp with practised ease, and re-surfaced for air, confident that he could do this for a lot longer then she possibly could.

"Anemone, wait, hold up, it was an accident," He spluttered, trying his best to diffuse the volatile situation.

"An accident?" Anemone's voice was lathered in venom and she sneered down at Dominic. Dominic, grateful that she had stopped trying to drown him, was also, subconsciously, grateful for the fact that her dress was now hanging below her breasts, and only dangling by a single strap. Dominic gulped, transfixed by the sight of water dripping slowly from the tips of Anemone's erect nipples. _'Erect? She wasn't? Was she?' _He thought to himself, his mind an incomprehensible series of nonsense.

"So what, I'm not good enough to cum over? Hnmm? It was only an accident? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Dominic?" Anemone inquired haughtily, lazily snapping the other strap of her dress with her fingers, before tossing the dress aside, her eyes gazing down at him with contempt.

"Ah, um, no? What was the question?" Dominic tried to say, his brain was simply overwhelmed by the sudden, and rapid, change of pace. Not to mention that it didn't help that so much of his blood was being diverted...elsewhere.

Anemone seemed to soon notice this, as her eyes fell, and remain fixed on, the overtly obvious lump growing against Dominic's boxers. Dominic took another gulp, expecting another attempted murder on behalf of his charge, indicating again, just how clueless he was when it came to the opposite sex.

Anemone quickly slipped his shorts down, revealing the erection which had so grabbed her attention, as Dominic simultaneously scrambled upwards in an attempt to escape the fate he was now sure was coming.

"Hold still jackass," Anemone complained, wiping water out of her eyes as she gave him a furious glance.

"Anemone we can't, this isn't right," Dominic protested, against his better judgement, raising both arms in a defensive manner. Anemone calmly took his arms in her own, lowering them until they were at the same height as her and gave a wry sort of smile.

"Okay Dominic, let me make this easy for you, either you let me show you exactly what an 'accident is' or I tell Dewey that you tried to accost me in the bathroom," The girl said, her wry smile growing sly as she pushed her face right into his, their noses touching.

"You...can't," Dominic said his chest deflating rapidly as he searched her eyes for some sign of a bluff. Anemone merely sneered, her small tongue flicking sinuously across her lips. Dominic let out a groan, closing his eyes as he felt a sudden stiffness form in his nether regions. Before he knew what was happening the girl was already upon him again, but rather than trying to drown him, she was now trying o suffocate him, by forcing something very warm and wet roughly onto his lips, and refusing to let go. All of a sudden Dominic made a startling realisation, _'Wait a minute, she's not trying to suffocate me, she's trying to kiss me,' _Dominic slowly put together, although trying was perhaps a bit too weak of a term, as the girl was already shoving her tongue down his throat, eyes jammed shut, and seemed to be intent on still continuing for quite a while.

A flurry of thoughts and emotions hurtled through and past Dominic's mind, each trying to give a small shout, before they vanished in the maelstrom of feelings inside of him. Thoughts like _'She's hot!' 'Kiss back!' 'What would Dewey say?' 'If I ever eat Strawberry Jam after this could it be considered Freudian Symbolism?' _and many more and far less sensible ones crossed his mind.

Eventually with a great shove, and an even greater force of will, Dominic was able to separate his lips from Anemone's, leading to a swift jab into his chest from her knee, as she tried to resume her kiss with a vicious snarl, small eyes burning with irritation at his reluctance.

"Anemone please, I can't allow you to do this, what if someone saw us?" Dominic said, trying to rationalise with her as he busily avoided her face, trying his best to get a grip of her wrists so that he might restrain her.

"Nobody's going to see us, dummy," The girl retorted absentmindedly, still focused on getting her face through Dominic's defences and back onto his.

"Anemone,"

"Dominic!"

The two struggled fruitlessly for a short while, and Dominic was finally beginning to get his hands onto her own, planning to force her down once he had a strong enough hold, his plan was unfortunately ruined when the long forgotten soap managed to slip under his feet, causing him to slide, and sending both occupants of the bath into a messy huddle of limbs as they fell on top of each other, splashing warm water everywhere about them. Dominic tried to lean himself up, caught now on his back, but he only had time to raise his head, and open his eyes, when he saw Anemone prepare to...

"Unghhh!" Was somewhat similar to the sound Dominic made as Anemone, who had read about this kind of stuff in a magazine once, fixed her lips firmly about his, you know what, and began to, you know that too. Dominic would have stopped her, were it not for the fact that it felt so good! Anemone on the other hand was moving her mouth up and down the shaft, her own saliva dripping down, mingling with his juices before dropping into the water and floating off together.

The sight of a naked and wet beyond all belief Anemone, her head bobbing up and down on Dominic's own manhood, as her pink hair, drenched completely, still glistened, was the sort of sight which Dominic, much to his shame, had only ever seen in some very particular kinds of dreams. He was able to hold his eyes open for long enough to see that she was perched lazily on her elbows, her naked ass sticking up behind her, bobbing mesmerizingly to the tempo of her sucking.

Dominic issued a groan and snapped his eyes shut, tormenting over what exactly he should do, here was the girl of his dreams giving him a blowjob and he felt guilty about it? It wasn't even as if he had done anything, she had instigated all of it, so why should he worry?

Sensing his limit fast approaching Anemone slowed down a bit, gradually moving her lips higher and higher off of the thing, until with a small and wet pop noise, she lifted her lips off of it and stared up into Dominic's own eyes, using her hands to steady the organ and keep just the right amount of pressure applied.

Dominic opened his eyes, his rapid breathing slowly returning to normal, his eyes beaming with a sort of disappointed confusion. He gnawed on his own tongue to stop the inevitable plea for more, which he so wanted to make, from escaping his lips.

"Wow, Dominic, you look so stiff, need some help?" The girl inquired with a superior grin, her eyes glowing with impish delight as she licked off the last bit of saliva from her face.

"Anemone," Dominic breathed, unable to hold himself any longer, his hands reaching out to brush against her small shoulders. The girl smiled wickedly, rubbing his cock with her hands just a little bit faster, causing him to groan, and drop his hands back to his sides.

"Now that is a sound I like to hear," The girl sneered, as she watched him writhe for a bit more, to her own delight.

"So how about I finish it," She stated, pausing her hands and waiting for a response

"Yes," Dominic was able to breathe out, just barely.

"Yes what?" Anemone asked, her grin ever broadening.

"Yes please!"

Without any further delay Anemone situated her lips where they had been and, with renewed vigour, she began to blow him off once more.

Groaning was about all he could do before, not surprisingly, he came again.

Anemone let out a small moan of delight, muffled by the presence of Dominic's penis in her mouth, her eyes shining with a tempestuous superiority for just a moment before...

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Anemone shrieked floundering backwards as her mouth suddenly filled up with warmth, goblets of is spraying onto her form and scattering across the room. She retched out as much of it as she could, grabbing handfuls of water and trying to rinse it out. She had had no idea that it would taste so strange.

"Dominic how could you let me actually do that..."

Anemone's irate question was cut short as Dominic, who could no longer help himself at this point, seized both her shoulders and planted his lips firmly to hers, forcing her to swallow any of his semen that had been left in her mouth as her body swallowed involuntarily, his tongue guiding itself onto hers, almost stroking it.

Anemone's temporary resistance faded away at sheer shock that Dominic could do something so audacious, and her eyes merely remained transfixed with surprise as he lowered her till she was lying in the bath, keeping her from going under with his own hands, sitting on his knees. Her face was half submerged, with her ears under the water and her hair floating around her like a pink cascade, her eyes held the same sort of hollow, almost melancholic look that she sometimes had, as she let her own tongue rise up to meet Dominic's.

She let out a moan of pleasure as Dominic's tool gently nudged against her open slit, moving slowly in and out with great precision, causing her to feel a growing dampness in between her legs.

"Dominic," She breathed lightly, hoping to garner a reaction from him, unable to bear the speed at which he was progressing.

"Do it now!" She said whispered, and he complied.

With a grunt of exertion he drove into the girl, causing her to emit a shrill and low moan of pleasure, her body twisting so as to better accommodate him, eagerly responding as he thrust in again and again.

"Yes!" She was able to say between her gratified groaning and moaning, moving her lips up as she tried to coax another kiss out of her attendant. Dominic merely responded by backing off, until once again he was moving gently about her rim, his hands toying with her nipples, eliciting gasps of surprise and elation from her as he played with the small things.

Anemone thrashed about the water in the ecstasy of desire, trying to lever herself higher, so that she could skewer herself on to Dominic's cock. He kept her restrained though, moving his head to her side, gently lifting her head till her ears were once more above, before licking them.

The action had been subtle and sudden; his tongue sliding in and out in a single motion, but the reaction had been instantaneous, freezing Anemone's entire body for a few seconds as he whispered...

"I love you," softly into her ear.

With that he gave one final grunt, preparing to finish the job and...

Gently fell down into the water as his eyes lidded over, and his breathing became natural once more.

Anemone lay stunned in the bath, having expected a far more climatic, and enjoyable conclusion then this. Dominic's head rested gently on her shoulder, his raven hair damp and unruly looking, cute in its own way, she would definitely have to recommend it to him when he woke up. Though she had to admit that she had been hoping that he would at least bring her to climax at least once, she guessed that it hadn't been so bad.

'_Besides,' _she thought, nestling his face tenderly to her bosom, _'He looks so cute when he's sleeping,' _and she giggled happily to herself.

* * *

Mephiles: Thanks for reading and please review if you can. Also if there is anything in particular you would like to see the two get up to, or if you have ideas for a chapter or theme, leave them in a review for me. Until next time thank you!


	4. Trapped

Mephiles: Sorry it took so long but I had exams, and then I was in Madagascar, and then my power cable broke and I had to share with my older brother, so I hope you'll forgive me. The next chapter will be out tommorrow and will focus on the office and papperwork suggestion, thank you for submitting it. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I do and please review and offer suggestions for future chapters, or what I should do for a christmas special one.

Devil Child: Thank you, the next fic, tommorrow, will be about your suggestion.

Perentie Fan: I must disagree with you on the first point, although I apprecite the review greatly. You see to Anemone who, as you sighted, is selfish, she does not necessarily think of the act of sex as meaningful in anyway other than her own gratification which is all she cares about at the moment. It is true that later on, when Dominic tries to convince her he loves her with that kiss that she responds negativly, becuase she refuses to believe he really feels like this. This is, in my opinion, because her affections to that point have always been motivated by her own selfishness. She cares only for Dewey because she fears he will kill her if she fails, so she seeks to appease him, thus to her, someone like Dominic, who for no apparent reason will endure anything and gives unconditional love, it is something that perplexes her and confuses her. So she reacts as she always does by lashing out at it to protect herself. Her trying to have sex with Dominic is not only her looking for pleasure, but also her trying to prove to herself that Dominic's 'Love' is only because he covets her body and not genuine. This is why is consistent admissions of love undermine this belief of hers and frighten her. So in my opinion the sex has no major conotation to Anemone because to her it is as empty a gesture as masturbating or eating nice foods, merely a tool for her own enjoyment. Additionally, I hope the violence in this one is more to your likings, I must admit I often make Anemone far to nice and forgiving, compared to her actual brutal self, and I am trying to improve on that weak point of mine.

* * *

The antiquated analogue clock ticked away the moments gradually, seeming to almost slow down with every single little movement of the arms. Eventually Dominic tore his eyes away from its place on the wall, looking down instead at the small vertical stripes he had absentmindedly scratched into the floor.

The Lieutenant slowly etched a horizontal line through the row of four vertical stripes with the pin part of his badge, disinterestedly tapping his finger to some sort of a silent rhythm, as he sat cross legged on the dust embalmed floor of the Izumo's rarely used 'Recreation Room', rarely used due to the Captain of the Ship's motto, "All work and no play, and things can't get much better," Jurgens had never been much of a people's person, otherwise he would have received a promotion by now.

"I can't take it anymore, we've been stuck inside of here for, like, ever, I'm starving and thirsty, if I don't find some way out of here soon I'll go totally crazy!" Anemone yelled emphasising her anger by rolling around on the dusty floor, her white and orange dress soon becoming a brown and orange dress, as she banged her hands and her feet on the ground, shouting out in frustration and just throwing a tantrum in general.

Dominic regarded her impassively, waiting for his chance to chime in, which, experience had taught him, could be a while.

"How long have we been stuck in here?" The girl demanded aggressively, sitting herself down on her knees, her lavender eyes staring into Dominic's eyes with a passionate sort of fury, strangely attractive in its own way, her small teeth gnashing together, as she footled with her hands rapidly, her entire body shaking with pent up energy.

"Anemone, it's only been seven minutes," Dominic replied, motioning to where he had marked away the minutes on one of the antiquated wooden shelves which surrounded them, his voice free of most inflection as he regarded her with a sort of curious awe.

The girl took a sharp intake of breath, her face screwing up temporarily into a sort of disbelieving scowl, as she leaned forward on her delicate arms, before she buckled and fell back down into a heap, slamming her hands onto the floor without abandon, muffling her indignant shrieks into the dirty deck.

Dominic was still amazed at how short a fuse his charge had; even the smallest things could send the girl over the edge and into a fit of furious hysteria. At least this time he wasn't at the receiving end of it...yet. He turned his head slowly towards the door at the end of the room, the one behind which the two had been locked after Anemone decided to force him into a game of hide and seek by stealing his hat. Now the two of them sat alone, stranded behind the automatically locked doors of the recreation room. Dominic heaved a small sigh as he looked back to the pink haired lump on the ground, still beating away at the floor, this was going to be a very long day.

**5 Minutes Later**

Logically, Dominic told himself, someone would have to find them sooner or later, after all, he was Dewey's right hand man, and Anemone was his most important weapon, there was no way that Jurgens wouldn't notice the two of them missing. Was there?

He looked back to where Anemone was still yelling away, the overly large hem of her dress flapping comically above her, as she began to roll around on the ground again.

**6 Minutes Later**

"Hey Anemone," Dominic spoke up cheerfully, hoping to distract the young girl. Anemone seemed to ignore him and just continued bawling away to herself.

"Why don't we play a game?" No response.

'_Not good,'_ the more excited or emotionally unstable Anemone became the more likely she was to do things she, and more likely Dominic, would regret later. Not to mention it could trigger a reaction in her artificial stimulants or plasmid.

The Lt. Colonel had placed absolute faith in Dominic for this particular mission, if Anemone were to come to any sort of harm, even if it was just a hoarse throat, it would be indicative of his inability to properly protect her. He couldn't let down the Lt. Colonel like that, not after he promised to keep her safe at his own expense.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with an F," Dominic posed the question jovially, hoping to get his charges attention. After a little while Anemone did answer;

"Fuck off?" Although it wasn't quite the response he'd wanted, at least it had put a stop to all her screaming

**10 Seconds Later**

A temporary stop at least, Dominic thought as Anemone burst into a fresh bout of screams.

**5 Minutes Later**

"So Anemone," Dominic started.

"Shut up!" Anemone finished.

'_Shit,' _Dominic swore mentally in a moment of weakness.

**10 Minutes Later**

This had to be unhealthy, screaming for a full fifteen minutes? Impossible. Dominic decided it was best for him to intervene before the girl seriously damaged herself, after all, if anything were to happen to her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Come on Anemone, it's not so bad, I'm sure someone's on their way to get us out right now," Dominic reassured her in a gentle, placating sort of tone, placing his hands on her shoulders, after successfully dodging the numerous flailing limbs she had sent at him. He gave her a light smile, as he attempted to stop her violent shaking.

She came to a sudden stop, her eyes boring straight into his own with a dazed sort of light, making Dominic painfully aware of the fact that he was now leaning over the young girl, pinning her shoulders to the floor with his hands, breathing into her face. To make matters even more awkward, he couldn't help but notice the way the dust combined with her exertion had caused her pink hair to become matted and caked together, a long strand of it falling over her face like a fringe. Dominic had to suppress a sudden urge to flick it out of her face with his fingers, along with a few other, more embarrassing urges. _'Why did he always think like this around her?' _

Anemone's face began to move closer, her lips parting as she moved with a slow and determined grace, pausing once her mouth was but a tongues distance away from his ear. Normally Dominic would have reacted with a bit more propriety in such a situation but as today was not quite the best of days, or rather, because today was just a bit too much like a recent dream he had had, he stood frozen in a second moment of weakness. Anemone took in a deep breath, and then...

With the alacrity of a spitting cobra she struck, her teeth sinking into the soft and vulnerable flesh of his ear, before ripping out, eliciting a small and pitiful yelp of alarm from Dominic, who quickly scrambled backwards, now nursing his bleeding ear worriedly.

"Don't touch me," The girl spat at him, raising herself to her full height, licking off a small trace of blood, her eyes glowing with a venomous sort of distaste. Dominic gave a pathetic little nod of his head, his vocal cords seizing up and abandoning him due to memories of how Anemone might react if he disagreed. With a snort of indignation she flounced off, sitting in a corner of the room, sulking and pouting like the teenager she really was.

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get her to open up to him and, although he knew it shouldn't, it deeply unsettled him that she seemed to dislike him so much. He excused this as a temporary and meaningless reaction towards his failure to keep her happy, rather than his own dissatisfaction for being unable to get closer to her, but even Dominic could tell that this was nothing more than an excuse he used to reassure himself.

Dominic laid his back against the wall, pulling his cap over his eyes in order to ward out the light, as he decided that sleep would be the best way to pass the time now.

* * *

Dominic awoke with a start, his eyes flashing open as he stood up, his hat falling to the ground forgotten. _'There had been a sound,' _He thought to himself, his eyes scanning the now noticeably darker room for any disturbance.

"Dominic?" Came a small and wretched sounding little whisper from behind him, laced with desperation, sounding more like a plea then an actual whisper. It took him a few nano-seconds before he realized that the voice was actually Anemone's.

Dominic jumped at the sound of the voice, and he quickly turned to the corner of the room where Anemone had been pouting. He approached quietly, kneeling next to her with a worried look, his heart beating fast.

"Anemone, what's the matter?" He asked in a compassionate and warm voice, resisting the desire to place a hand on her for fear of reciprocation. A long and languid moment passed, dragging on for some time at its own leisure. Anemone, who currently sat with her head leaning against the wall, so that Dominic could only clearly make out the profile of one side of her face, seemed to be struggling with some internal problem, her small eyes screwed up in concentration, her mouth drawn into a taunt sort of grimace, as if the thought was causing her actual pain.

"Anemone?" Dominic asked again, concerned by her odd behaviour.

Anemone slowly straightened herself, turning her head gradually until she faced Dominic head on, revealing a smear of blood on the wall where she had been leaning and a matching trickle of it coming down the side of her head and, more worryingly, from her nose.

Dominic stood flabbergasted as the modified girl stared at him with worried eyes; rivulets of blood leaking through her pink hair, staining the floor below her like teardrops of red.

"What, what happened?" Dominic quickly kneeled down next to Anemone, giving her wound a close inspection.

"It just, just, started coming out, and it hurt so much..." her words petered out gradually, her small body shivering visibly, as drop after drop of red liquid splashed to the floor in a small puddle.

A whirlwind of thoughts and feelings were busily blowing themselves across his mind, making no sense at all, as he watched Anemone's small eyes grow nearly twice their normal size, wobbling as if in terror.

"Dead...dead...dead...dead," the words came out from her mouth in small, almost rhythmic, bursts, matching her raggedy breath as she stared down expressionlessly at her own blood.

"Anemone, please, stop!" Dominic said, his voice concerned and anxious, almost scared, as he roughly grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly to stir her from her horrid reverie. _'What's going on?' _Dominic thought to himself, panic causing his stomach to suddenly feel hollow, as general disorientation came upon him.

All the while Anemone kept repeating the words over and over again, her voice growing gradually louder and louder, till she was screaming at the top of her lungs, hands held to her ears, eyes screwed shut, her face twisted into a grimace so deep it looked almost painful.

"Anemone, Anemone," Dominic bawled, in a futile attempt to get her attention, shaking her more vigorously than before, desperation and worry apparent on his features, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"They're all dead!" Anemone gave out an exultant scream, her hands flying out into the air above her as she stared up at them vacantly.

"Anemone please stop! You can't talk about things like this," Dominic yelled as loud as he could, forcing her body to remain stationary as he gripped her painfully hard around the shoulders. Anemone paused, her breathing evening out as her arms fell limply to her sides, her head rolling forward, lidded and glazed looking eyes staring at nothing in particular. She looked like some sort of doll, with empty features, her entire body loose and relaxed, as if she had no control, offset by the trickle of blood still emerging from her nose gradually, drop by drop.

Like a ragdoll she fell back, and Dominic guided her body slowly down until she was lying on the floor.

It was unsettling to see the normally boisterous girl so complacent. Although Dominic longed for peace and quiet, he would never want Anemone to change herself in such a frightful manner.

"Anemone?" Dominic asked softly, trying to reach her desperately. She remained at ease, her chest slowly rising and sagging to the rhythm of her breaths.

Dominic leaned in closer, his face inching slowly towards her pointy little nose, a glassy look in her lidded lavender eyes, as if she wasn't in her own mind. Her dainty lips, a bright pink colour, were parted ever so slightly, as she breathed in and out, her long pink hair splayed out like a mattress beneath her.

"Anemone?" Dominic whispered, his mouth hovering just above hers for what seemed to be an eternity, and then, slowly, her unfocussed eyes seemed to regain some coherence, slowly turning to him.

"Aaah!" Dominic cried, falling backwards unto the floor as Anemone suddenly leapt upon him, biting down on his neck. Grimacing in pain, his hat skidding off into a corner of the room, he slid backwards from the force of Anemone's sudden momentum.

For a while everything was a jumble of limbs, Dominic's arms flailed above him uselessly as Anemone bit down harder and harder, her own blood dripping down and mingling down with Dominic's in an indistinguishable puddle.

Anemone's legs were wrapped tightly around Dominic's midriff, crushing as if she actually intended to kill him, sweat beads running down from her forehead and unto his face.

"Anemone, please stop?" Dominic croaked out, at a loss as to what was going on, and petrified at the exceedingly violent behaviour of the girl. The Lt. Colonel had told him about these 'fits' of hers, and he had experienced them before, but still...

* * *

It was sometimes difficult for Dominic, who so wanted to believe that Anemone was innocent of the atrocities she committed on behalf of the military, to truly sympathise with her when she got so aggressive. He knew it wasn't his place to question the Lt. Colonel, but was it really noble of grown men to use a little girl to fight their battles for them? However his doubts were always allayed by Dewey's constant reminders of the necessity for sacrifices, which had to be made to maintain the dignity of both the world and the race.

So all Dominic could do was weather her assaults, and try to convince him that it wasn't out of hatred or anger, but that she couldn't help herself. These excuses though were, as they sounded, merely excuses, and they sounded particularly hollow today.

* * *

Biting...scratching...clawing...kicking...screaming...gouging...over and over, it was a habit Dominic knew he should have grown accustomed to by now, but would be lying if he said that he had. Pain was something he could deal with, but there were other things here, things he couldn't quite express even to himself yet, let alone Anemone. So he weathered the beatings as he always did, silent and patient, reminding himself that it wasn't her fault, couldn't be her fault, she had no control here, that was what the problem was.

Her arm flashed across his cheek, her nails raking his flesh, leaving bloody streaks to pool outwards, her legs crushed harder and harder and harder, until Dominic could feel his lungs struggling.

Her voice was a cacophony of incoherent shrieks and yelps, her head shaking wildly above him, the long pink hair dangling down and getting in his eyes.

'_I can cope with this,' _Dominic assured himself, after all, he had dealt with these types of fits time and time again, he just had to remain calm, to react would only worsen her already unstable state.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" Anemone shouted into his face, her eyes growing huge as she suddenly seized his shoulders and began to shake him roughly.

"Do something? Do something about this? Why can't you do something about this pain?" Anemone shrieked, leaping off of Dominic and writhing on the floor, her hands clenched firmly around her head, her teeth biting into her lower lip until blood began to leak out. Dominic raised himself into a sitting position, a panicked expression on his face as he watched Anemone moan and groan on the ground.

"Anemone?" Dominic pleaded uselessly, as he moved over to her. _'What could the problem be? What set her off like this,' _Dominic thought to himself, trying to find a way to seize her without hurting her, or getting mauled again. He continued fruitlessly in a similar vein for quite a while, reminding himself that he had to think of what could have triggered her. His mind however remained completely fixated on one thought. _'I have to help, I have to help,' _

"Do something," Anemone's voice died down till it was little more than a faint whisper, her movements becoming sluggish and weak, allowing Dominic to slip a hand under her back and hoist Anemone up into a sitting position. He stared sadly at the girls exhausted features, her lavender eyes seemed too purposefully avoid his, a sulky sort of frown hidden behind her hair.

"Anemone, I..." Dominic tried to start, but the words quickly lodged in his throat, dying slowly as fear gripped his chest. What could he say?

"Yes?" Anemone made a small noise, her eyes gazing slightly up to meet his.

"It will be alright," Dominic assured with false sincerity and a wide smile. What else could he say? Anything more would be a fantasy, not reality or proper of his station.

The words seemed to hang between them like an awkward confession.

"No, no it won't," Anemone muttered to herself darkly, her eyes gazing down to the floor, as her entire body seemed to tense up again.

"Anemone..." Dominic said, trying to squeeze her lithe form to give comfort.

"Why can't you do something about this head?" Anemone screamed, shoving Dominic to the floor with a mighty push, pinning his arms to the cold metal, her knees digging into his legs, forcing him to splay them outwards. The entire movement happened in a second, and when it came to an end, Dominic found himself staring up into Anemone's face, but it wasn't the face he remembered.

Anemone's eyes were glazed, like shuttered windows, as if no one was really looking out of them, and Dominic couldn't see into them. Her breathing was no longer ragged but steady, as if all her energy had suddenly recovered. _'This is not Anemone, this is just a facade,' _Dominic tried to assure himself, repeating it in his head for good measure.

Above him Anemone loomed, blood dripping down from her face and mouth onto his immaculate white uniform, leaving their mark on him. The mantra in Dominic's head seemed to grow empty and pointless before her angry features, quailing away into nothingness.

* * *

Anemone was a weapon, and a terrific one at that. Despite her lack of formal training whatsoever, and her mere sixteen years of age, she was able to out fly and fight every single ace of the U.F.P.T with TheEND. What was even more frightening was the fact that it took little to no effort on her behalf to do so, she merely needed to concentrate for a few moments and the most hardened and experience of KLF Pilots would soon be left with a wreck.

Dominic had heard from the mouth of the Lt. Colonel himself that the girl was far superior to even the S.O.F. and its old leaders. Yet despite this she was, underneath her guise, still only a sixteen year old girl, and when out of her KLF she was similarly plagued with insecurities and fears typical of her age.

She needed guidance and comfort, support and care. Underneath all her venom there was a compassionate and feeling heart tucked away somewhere deeply, capable of experiencing emotion just like everyone else in the world.

Or so Dominic liked to believe, desperately liked to believe.

* * *

Like shattering glass Dominic's reverie broke into a million different infeasible pieces as Anemone finally moved, her arm moving not to claw his face or pound his chest but rather to...

Dominic felt something drain out of him. _'Anemone,' _he thought softly. Dominic relaxed his body, allowing all tension to vanish, all control to leave. _'What do I do?' _he thought, sadly, finding that his little world was rapidly dissolving before Anemone. The pink-haired girl continued heedless to this change, her fist clenching around his groin possessively as her lips crushed against his, not in passion but in fury, her teeth biting through his lips. She gave no care or thought to Dominic, his pain becoming her pleasure as she bit down harder and harder, fondling his crotch all the while, ignoring his presence.

For Dominic it was crushing, confirmation of fears he had long held. What did he do in this kind of situation, what could he do? Give in and allow Anemone to feed her own pleasure off of his pain? Come to think of it that seemed to be the only way Anemone ever found joy, hurting others, maybe he had been wrong, perhaps she truly just...

'_What are you complaining about?' _treacherous voices whispered in his head, _'this is your fantasy, here she is taking you, without complaint or objection,' _the thoughts persisted insidiously and, unfortunately, honestly, reminding him of countless day dreams, replaying them for him endlessly.

She finally broke off the predatory kiss, her eyes glimmering with feeling, she paused for a moment to regard Dominic's now almost still figure, before crushing her bloody mouth to his chest, covering his uniform in blood as she began to tear off his buttons with her teeth, one by one.

'_I...no...I' _what objection could he make? He had coveted after Anemone since almost the day he met her, despite her age and sensitive status, and insensitive to her own confusion, which he had no doubt worsened. Despite the promise he had made to Dewey, he seemed to only ever make things worse when it came to Anemone, sure he had had good intentions, but where had they gotten him. They had gotten him here, with Anemone tearing his jacket off, and now proceeding to give another painful kiss. Pain, he could deal with, it was the sight of Anemone cavorting so energetically and mindlessly that made him want to run.

Anemone thrust her tongue in through his mouth, sliding it around him, her hands grabbing onto his black hair, yanking painfully at them, her one knee sliding in between his inner thigh and member, inflaming it painfully, as she moaned and groaned lustily into his mouth, her hair covering the both of them.

No matter how hard he tried the girl never opened up to him, from the day they met Anemone had remained obstinate and stubborn to anything Dominic did, unless it was commanded otherwise by Dewey, or involved presents.

Anemone groaned incomprehensibly as she lifted her lips, her tongue darting across his lips, licking up blood residue, before she restarted the kiss, puckering her lips about the wound she had made on Dominic's own and suckling on it, drawing out the blood. Her one hand seemed to spasm erratically, suddenly straightening and tensing outwards, taking some of Dominic's hair with it.

The violence was also always the same, she would beat and insult him on whatever grounds she wished, and he had never had any option but to accept and weather it graciously, after all, it was expected of him, he wanted to set a good precedent for Anemone. Had wanted to.

Anemone had somehow found a way to slip her hand into Dominic's pants, and her cold fingers brushed against his by now large member gracefully, circling its entire circumference as she began to slide her fingers slowly back and forth along its length, not hearing the grunts Dominic made beneath her, crushing her torso closer to his, her breasts growing more and more sensitive as she lifted her head, her mouth hanging slightly open, moaning.

Dominic tried to stay focussed, trying to ignore the way her hand was pumping him, or her erect nipples were now poking through the material of her dress and touching his bare chest.

In the end, when it came down to it, the only thing he was really good for was administering her drugs. Her drugs...

Anemone pumped faster and faster now, sitting up on her knees as she gazed down at Dominic, sweat beading his forehead as he tried it suppress groans and grunts. A wicked half-smile contorted her features, her eyes still glassy, as her pink and red tongue licked anxiously across her lips.

Her drugs...

Anemone pulled his trousers down with her one hand, allowing his genitalia to spring forth to its full height before she continued with her other hand.

'_Her drugs!' _Of course, how come he had never thought of it? This behaviour was a reaction to the lack of drugs, nothing else; they were merely mental symptoms accompanying her usual physical ones. In which case...

Anemone began to use both hands, quickening her pace until finally Dominic came, spurting out everywhere. Anemone giggled looking down at the now limp thing, hanging helplessly between his legs. She turned her eyes to look up at Dominic and started for a moment. His eyes were, closed?

It was not his fantasy, it wasn't Anemone, not as he knew her, it wasn't her fault and he wouldn't blame her for it. He would weather this just like he had weathered all of her other actions, it was no different to a beating. He could handle it, he just had to disassociate himself from it, detach himself, let Anemone vent herself like she always did. It was his job to look after her, so he would, no matter what it meant he had to give up. It was not his fantasy and it wasn't Anemone, no more than a soldier drugged into madness was themselves, once the mind was altered, it wasn't the same person. He would endure it; he had to endure it, for her sake.

Anemone continued, her passion rising even as Dominic's subsided, she sat herself down on his stomach, her panties forcing the base of his cock down as she ran her hands painfully through his hair.

She rocked back and forth, trying to excite him once more by rubbing her panties so close to his organ, all the while temptingly thrusting her chest forward, so that Dominic could clearly make out her pert nipples and breasts. Frustration began to build on Anemone's features, as Dominic seemingly ignored her blatant temptations, and even his dick seemed to have lost its vigour, growing so very slowly as compared to before.

She growled ferociously, sitting down harder, until she was sure she was hurting him, before running her hands over his face, sinuously feeling it over, thrusting her fingers into his mouth, where she swirled them around momentarily, bucking harder on his stomach, as if she was riding an animal.

Dominic opened his eyes as Anemone smeared his own spittle on them with her fingers. The vision before him was of a coy Anemone thrusting her hand, still covered with his own saliva, and sucking on it suggestively, making small moans and sighs of pleasure to accompany it. He could feel down below by his cock, which was once more erect, after coaxing by Anemone a wet soggy feeling, leaking through Anemone's own panties.

Anemone smiled deviously pushing down hard with both of her hands on Dominic's chest, as she initiated another kiss, this time baring her teeth in a sort of a snarl, grazing his lips with them. Below, she lifted her tight ass, tensing it closed, and allowing Dominic a sort reprieve from the pain, as his member sprang to attention, directly in line with her hole, which hovered tantalizing above him.

Anemone's eyes shone with confused glee as she continued to play around, her tongue darting in for a short burst before she pulled the kiss away, jamming a finger into Dominic's mouth before he could close it again, continuing what her tongue had started.

Anemone lowered her panties till they brushed across the tip of his dick, where she held them, tickling his member while lathering Dominic's chest in small, chaste kisses, her fingers now freed from his mouth had begun to play with her own nipples, pulling and pinching them, a dazed blush beginning to spread over her face.

Dominic tried to hold back the inevitable explosion he knew was building up inside of him, avoiding looking at Anemone's ass, which still teased him relentlessly. It continued on like this for a while, and soon Dominic couldn't help but issue a moan of his own, his mouth hanging open as he came ever closer and closer to his limit, whilst Anemone, seemed to continue unphased by anything.

With a grunt Dominic came again, spurting onto Anemone's white undies, before he closed his eyes and temporarily lost focus. When his sight returned to him he found his face in line with Anemone's butt, semen still dripping off of her underwear. Anemone had turned herself around, with her head now seeing to Dominic's once again limp member, bracing herself on her elbows, whilst her ass floated in Dominic's face kept aloft by her knees. Dominic groaned as he felt her lips engulf his member, sucking on it, moving up and down, back and forth.

Dominic knew that Anemone could probably still go on for quite a while. He however could most certainly not go on for much longer. He had to end it quickly. He just hoped that Anemone would forgive him.

Anemone yelped in shock as she suddenly felt something cold press against her buttocks and pull her underwear down. She looked away from her task, which had not been going so well, to see Dominic's face now hidden behind her own ass before...

"Ahhh!" Anemone moaned, her tongue lolling out of her mouth briefly as she felt something moist enter her vagina, and staying there, moving around as if it was alive. Dominic was furiously licking at Anemone's cunt; he knew speed was of the essence, if he wasn't able to act quick enough she would stop him. This was about her pleasure, but it was also about her power, she didn't want to lose control.

Anemone moaned aloud, her elbow buckling beneath her as she reached back with her one arm to reach Dominic. He caught a glimpse of her approaching hand, shaking slightly; her face flushed with exertion and seized his opportunity.

Dominic stuck his tongue as deep as he could and in a flash withdrew it. He was vaguely aware of Anemone letting out a scream of pleasure as he seized her knees and raised himself into an upright sitting position, carrying her knees up with him until she was doing a weird sort of hand stand, with her face hanging above his cock, still panting from her last scream, her hair pooling out below her, whilst her dress flopped comically downwards, revealing her now exposed rear, which was visibly wet and dripping.

For a second, time seemed to hang suspended there, with the two looking at each other upside down, but before Anemone could object, Dominic stood up and forced her knees down, till he was now leaning over Anemone, who lay flat on her back.

"Wha..." Anemone tried to say, but Dominic quickly silenced her with a kiss, while his fingers flew to her nipples, playfully poking and teasing them, causing Anemone to writhe beneath him. Dominic broke the kiss, moving out of reach of Anemone as she lunged her mouth towards his, trying to start another one.

His mouth quickly joined his fingers, nibbling on her pert nipples, eliciting further pleasurable sighs from her. It wasn't long though before he felt Anemone clench her fist and punch him square in the stomach, forcing him to double over on his knees, while she slid out from underneath him.

"You!" Anemone hissed indignantly, and Dominic looked up to see Anemone staring down at him angrily, the wetness about her nether regions worse than before.

"You bastard!" Anemone yelled, forcing him down once more and pinning him to the floor. In one swift motion she mounted herself on his member, which had hardly recovered since the second time. Dominic winced, a grimace contorting his features, as Anemone rode harder and harder, laughing wildly, his member growing larger and large inside of her, until it felt almost ready to explode.

"It's cumming, it's cumming," Anemone cried out, moving faster and faster, sweat glistening on her forehead, while beneath her it was Dominic's turn to wriggle.

"Here it comes!" Anemone screamed, stopping her motions as Dominic exploded into her, releasing a loud groan, his eyes rolling upwards and his breath quickening.

"It came, it..." Anemone froze, and for the fraction of a second her mouth seemed to sag and her eyes lidded, then...

"Aaaaahahhhhh!" Anemone moaned long and hard as she felt herself gush outwards, her juices mingling with Dominic's and running out to smear about them. Her moan lasted till her voice faded and her mouth hung open but silent, the light in her eyes dimming as she allowed her body to wilt forward and collapse on top of Dominic, where she lay, breathing calmly, a single trickle of blood running down her nose.

**30 Minutes Later**

Dominic watched Anemone sleep quietly from his corner of the room, thankful that Jurgenstein, the controller with the irritatingly huge hair, had found them, although it was a miracle he found himself everyday in that hair, Dominic thought. Luckily he could be trusted to keep quiet; Dominic couldn't let Dewey possibly know about something like this, especially since...since...

'_Well it isn't Anemone's fault, she's been forced onto these drugs which alter her mind, and it's not my fault because I'm only trying to help, so that means it must be...' _Dominic shook his head to clear his mind. He took one last glance at Anemone sleeping peacefully, the real Anemone, with Gulliver curled beside her, and sighed wistfully.

'_Now to find some paperwork,' _

_

* * *

_

_Mephiles_: I hope you enjoyed it, again I apologize for the lateness and hope you enjoyed it. Please review and offer suggestions for future chapters, particularly ones for a Christmas day special on the 25th. Thank you very much.

_

* * *

_


End file.
